Family joke at Christmas
by bruxi
Summary: Pasar tiempo con la familia era algo bueno y malo a la vez. Kagome lo había comprobado a lo largo de los años. Sin embargo, debía decir que estas navidades, se habían llevado la palma. "-¡ESTÁIS MUERTOS!-" [Fic participante en la actividad "Más sidra, por favor: ¡la fiesta es en Siéntate!" del foro ¡Siéntate!]


**¡YAHOI! ¡Aquí os traigo un oneshot navideño que espero que os guste! Sé que aún faltan unos cuantos días hasta que empiece la Navidad pero (Inner: ¡seguro que ya andáis de celebración, fiesteros!). Eso xD.**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Family joke at Christmas**

—¡Kagome! ¿Cuándo nos vamos a ir?—Kagome terminó de colocar una bola en las ramas del árbol de navidad y suspiró, al tiempo que cierto hanyô de ropajes rojos entraba en la sala—. ¡Dijiste que…

—Sé lo que dije, InuYasha, pero también recordarás lo que hablamos ayer. —El aludido frunció el ceño, haciendo memoria.

—Que tenías que pasar tiempo con tu familia ¡pero ya has estado todo el día con ellos! ¡Tenemos que…

—Siéntate. —E InuYasha acabó estampado en el suelo. Sôta, desde el otro lado del árbol, meneó la cabeza. Ya estaba acostumbrado a las constantes peleas de su nee-chan y su pseudo cuñado. La colegiala se aproximó al peliplateado y se acuclilló a su lado—. InuYasha, no puedo irme. Hoy vienen mis tíos y mis primos para quedarse durante las vacaciones. Hace años que no nos reunimos todos juntos. —Las orejitas perrunas se movieron ¿tíos? ¿Primos?

InuYasha se sentó y la miró, entre enfurruñado y dolido—. Nunca me dijiste que tenías más familia. —Kagome sonrió.

—Porque no creí que te interesara. —InuYasha la miró boquiabierto, mientras la chica reanudaba su tarea de decorar el árbol navideño ¡¿cómo podía haberle dicho eso?!

—¡Niños, he hecho galletas!—interrumpió la madre de los Higurashi, asomándose desde la cocina.

—¡Síííííí! ¡Galletas! ¡Vamos, nii-chan!—Sôta tiró del brazo de InuYasha al pasar por su lado y este siguió a los dos hermanos.

—No comas muchas, Sôta, o después no vas a cenar. Recuerda que hoy saldremos en cuanto lleguen tus primos. —El pequeño hizo una mueca, en medio de su tarea de engullir galletas.

—No quiero ir, mamá. Shingo siempre es malo conmigo y Kimiko no hace más que querer jugar a princesas y esas cosas.

—Cariño ¿y no quieres ver a los tíos?

—Sí, pero…

—¡No seas así, Sôta!—lo increpó su hermana. InuYasha era mudo espectador de la discusión familiar.

—Eso dices ahora, pero en cuanto Chika, Michiru y Ami entren por la puerta, veremos. —Kagome bufó.

—Son insoportables. —Alcanzó a oír InuYasha que murmuraba—. Si no fuera por Mike y Emmet… —Las orejas del medio demonio se tensaron y se puso recto sobre la silla. Un pequeño gruñido llamó la atención de los tres integrantes de la familia Higurashi.

—¿Quiénes son esos?—Kagome parpadeó, confundida por su tono de… ¿de qué? ¿De celos? Se contuvo de sonreír, a pesar de las ganas que tenía de hacerlo.

—Son mis primos, InuYasha ¿es que no prestabas atención?—Se relajó un tanto. Primos, bien, familiares. No eran peligrosos.

—Por cierto, ma ¿dónde van a dormir?—¡¿Qué?!

—Pues supongo que con Sôta. Las chicas contigo, los tíos Mariko y Takeshi en mi cuarto, la tía Hana y yo en el sofá cama, ya lo hablamos el otro día; y el tío Luke con el abuelo. Ha dicho que no le importa.

—¡Guay! ¡Los chicos conmigo!—Naomi rio al ver el entusiasmo de su hijo pequeño. Luego, Sôta se puso serio de repente y miró a InuYasha—. ¿E InuYasha no nii-chan? ¿Dónde va a dormir?

—Con vosotros—contestó Kagome. A Sôta se le iluminó el rostro, mientras el medio demonio estaba confuso.

—¿Dormir?

—Claro, cariño. Te quedarás ¿verdad? Pensé que Kagome te lo había dicho.

—No he tenido tiempo… —Se sonrojó la azabache.

—¿Quedarme?

—InuYasha ¿te acuerdas de lo que te conté sobre la navidad?

—Sí, que era una época para pasarla con la familia y dónde un gordo vestido de rojo como yo iba por ahí repartiendo regalos. —Kagome sonrió.

—Más o menos, sí. Entonces ¿qué dices? ¿Quieres quedarte y pasarla con nosotros? Habrá comida, juegos…

—¡Di que sí, nii-chan! ¡Así puedo presumir de cuñado!

—¡SÔTA!

—Y yo de yerno.

—¡MAMÁ!—Naomi y el pequeño se sonrieron y dejaron a la pareja sola, ambos rojos como tomates y cabizbajos, sin atreverse a mirarse siquiera.

Tras un largo silencio, fue el híbrido quien lo rompió—. Así que… ¿ibas a invitarme?

—Sí, bueno, yo… Iba a hacerlo… Pero como ayer discutimos… no sabía si… ¡No les hagas caso a mi madre y a mi hermano! Tienen cada idea… —Intentó cambiar de tema. InuYasha sonrió para sus adentros.

—Kagome—llamó él, ignorando el brusco giro de la conversación. La miko lo miró, viendo sus ojos fijos en ella—. Si es para estar con la familia, yo no…

—¡No digas tonterías, InuYasha!—Kagome se sentó a su lado y se atrevió a cogerle una mano, ligeramente sonrojada—. Tú eres parte de esta familia. —El corazón del chico empezó a latir violentamente, observando hipnotizado la dulce sonrisa que la muchacha le dedicaba.

Familia… Algo que no tenía desde la muerte de su madre.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¡Kagomeeeeee! ¡Estas ropas tan raras me aprietan!

—¡Deja de quejarte, InuYasha! ¡Y para de moverte! ¡No puedo atarte bien el pañuelo si no paras quieto!

—¡Pero es que…

—¡Ya lo sé! Sé que no te gustan, pero por favor, aguanta, serán solo unos días. —InuYasha frunció los labios, viendo a la chica ponerse frente a él con las manos en las caderas. Kagome sonrió satisfecha al ver su obra.

—¡Listo! ¡Estás muy guapo!—InuYasha enrojeció ante el cumplido de la sacerdotisa.

—¡Ese no es el punto!—exclamó, desviando la vista, azorado.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió—. ¡Ya estamos aquí!—Se escucharon voces y pasos de varias personas. Kagome se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa.

—¡Por favor, por favor! ¡Hazlo por mí, InuYasha!—El hanyô gruñó al ver la mirada suplicante de ella. Mierda, no podía negarle nada cuando lo miraba de esa forma (o cuando le sonreía; esa mujer lo tenía embrujado).

—Keh. —Se cruzó de brazos, pero tuvo que descruzarlos para sostener a una feliz Kagome que se lanzó a abrazarlo.

—¡Gracias, gracias! ¡Te prometo que te compensaré con doble ración de ramen!—Los ojos de InuYasha brillaron. Bueno, siendo así…

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?—La pareja se volvió a la puerta, todavía abrazados. La faz de InuYasha se volvió dura, mientras que la de Kagome se iluminó.

—¡Mike! ¡Emmet!—La azabache soltó a InuYasha, quien vio no muy contento como abrazaba a esos dos extraños.

—Wow, wow, despacio, enana.

—Te hemos echado de menos, peque. —Kagome les sonrió, separándose de ellos—. ¿Quién es tu amigo?—InuYasha se enderezó, mirándolos desafiantes. Por mucho que Kagome le hubiese dicho que eran sus primos, para él seguían siendo dos hombres que se tomaban demasiadas confianzas con la chica.

—Él es un ami-

—InuYasha. La pareja de Kagome. —Los ojos y la boca de la miko se abrieron a más no poder. Ni siquiera acertó a reaccionar cuando InuYasha la tomó de la cintura, abrazándola de forma posesiva contra su costado.

—¡¿En serio?!—Mike y Emmet estaban igual de sorprendidos que la muchacha.

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Nuestra niña ya tiene novio!—rio Emmet.

—Será posible… ¡Si apenas era ayer cuando estaba correteando tras nosotros y suplicándonos que te cogiéramos a caballito!—Kagome se sonrojó, mientras su mente se preguntaba qué narices pretendía InuYasha con eso.

—Y-yo… —Mientras, el medio demonio se dedicaba a detallar con minuciosidad a los dos chicos: ambos eran rubios de ojos verdes, piel morena (aún más que la suya), altos y cuadrados, con músculo. Aunque seguían sin ser rivales. Eran dos gotas de agua.

—¡Chicos! ¡Decidle a mi sobrina favorita que baje!—Ellos sonrieron.

—Ya has oído a papá. —Kagome tragó saliva. En cuanto sus primos abandonaron la habitación, encaró a InuYasha.

—¡¿A qué ha venido eso?! ¡No somos pareja ni nada parecido!

—¡Solo me salió! ¡Tampoco es para tanto!

—¡Claro! ¡Cómo tú ya has tenido una novia, le restas importancia al asunto!—InuYasha parpadeó ¿novia? ¿Así era como se llamaba a las parejas en esa época?

—Si tú eres mi novia… ¿yo soy tu novio?

—¡No somos nada!—exclamó la chica, intentando ocultar la felicidad que sentía. Le había aparecido un ejército de mariposas bailando en el estómago al oírlo llamarla _mi novia_.

—¡Ya lo sé! Solo preguntaba—murmuró él. Kagome respiró hondo, contando mentalmente hasta diez para calmarse. En fin, ya no había marcha atrás.

—Vale, seré tu novia por estos días ¡pero no te pases de la raya!—advirtió, tomándolo fuertemente de la mano, haciendo que el rostro masculino se tiñera de rosa.

—Como si quisiera… —Los ojos chispeantes de Kagome le avisaron que mejor cerrase el pico. Con un bufido, le devolvió el apretón, con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Kagome era tan frágil, tan pequeña y delicada, que cada vez que la tocaba, tenía miedo de lastimarla; aún sin querer.

Salieron de la habitación, así unidos por las manos. Sin embargo, InuYasha cambió de opinión al oír las voces masculinas casi al pie de las escaleras, porque volvió a abrazar su cintura. Kagome suspiró, pero en su interior no podía estar más feliz. Estaba teniendo más contacto físico con InuYasha en esa tarde que en toda una semana en el Sengoku. Por una vez, agradecía que el hanyô fuera un celoso compulsivo sin remedio.

Ella también alargó el brazo, pasándolo por la cintura del chico y acercándose más a él. InuYasha sintió las mismas mariposas que estaba sintiendo Kagome. No sabía por qué había dicho aquello de que eran pareja, arriba, en su habitación. Solo había visto como ella abrazaba a esos dos enclenques y sus celos se dispararon. Le daba igual que fueran sus primos. No quería que volvieran a acercarse a Kagome de esa forma nunca más. La miko era suya; suya y nada más que suya.

El parloteo de la familia de Kagome cesó en cuanto los vieron aparecer en el vestíbulo. Las tres primas de la azabache no daban crédito a sus ojos, lo que la colegiala notó, regodeándose interiormente. Sus primos más pequeños miraban fijamente a InuYasha, y sus tíos estaban igualmente sorprendidos—. Etto… Hola. —Rio nerviosamente la muchacha.

—Kagome, cariño, sabes que hay un chico a tu lado abrazándote ¿verdad?—dijo su tío Takeshi. InuYasha sonrió, arrogante, apretando el brazo en torno a la cintura femenina.

—Sí, tío Takeshi, tranquilo. —Levantó la barbilla, paseando la vista por todos los presentes—. Este es InuYasha; es mi… —Tragó saliva. Se le hacía muy difícil decir las palabras _InuYasha_ y _novio_ en la misma oración.

—Su novio—terminó el muchacho peliplata por ella. Kagome se sonrojó ligeramente y asintió, como confirmando sus palabras. Las exclamaciones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar.

Pronto, sus primas se habían abalanzado sobre ellos, friéndolos a preguntas, mientras sus tíos hacían lo mismo con su madre y los pequeños con Sôta—. ¿A qué viene tanto alboroto, hija?—Kagome dio las gracias mentalmente a su abuelo.

—Es que acaban de conocer a InuYasha-kun, papá. Por eso el revuelo.

—Ah, bueno. Pero no me lo atosiguéis mucho ¿eh? No vaya a ser que no quiera darme bisnietos.

—¡ABUELO!—chilló Kagome, tapándose la cara total y absolutamente avergonzada.

—Tú siempre tan único, papá. —Suspiró una de las tías de Kagome, abrazándolo y dándole un beso.

Afortunadamente, todos pasaron a la sala, charlando sobre novedades y cosas varias. Kagome le hizo un gesto a su madre, diciéndole que ella se encargaría de preparar el té y las pastas.

Se desasió del agarre de InuYasha y se escabulló a la cocina. El medio demonio la siguió, curioso por el cambio originado en su olor: Kagome destilaba nerviosismo y algo de miedo. Pero sobre todo nerviosismo.

Vio como le temblaban las manos al coger las tazas y las galletitas que tanto gustaban al abuelo. Gruñendo, se puso tras ella y sujetó sus pequeñas y pálidas manos entre las suyas. Kagome se quedó rígida y sin respiración, sintiendo la calidez del pecho masculino en su espalda—. Te ayudaré. —Subió los ojos, viendo tras sus espesas pestañas el ceño fruncido del chico. Observó fascinada como colocaba todo en perfecto orden en la bandeja. La tetera silbó e InuYasha la sacó del fuego, vertiendo el líquido caliente en cada recipiente.

—InuYasha… —El chico la miró, percatándose enseguida de la duda de la muchacha.

—Me paso el día aquí encerrado cuando tú estás en el colegio. He visto a tu madre hacer esto innumerables veces para tu abuelo o cuando vienen amigos del niño a merenar. —Kagome soltó una risita.

—Eres increíble. —InuYasha se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto—. Y se dice _merendar_, InuYasha.

—Keh. Lo que sea. —Agarró la bandeja y salió de la cocina, seguido de una sonriente Kagome.

—Oh, gracias, cariño. No tendrías que haberte molestado. —InuYasha se sonrojó por la calidez en las palabras y en la mirada de la señora Higurashi. Kagome se acomodó de rodillas delante de la mesa baja, junto a Sôta y sus primos pequeños: Kimiko y Shingo. InuYasha se sentó a su lado de forma despreocupada, con una pierna doblada sobre el tatami, la otra rodilla levantada, una mano apoyada en el suelo y el otro brazo descansando en la extremidad levantada. Kagome sonrió e, inconscientemente, se pegó un poco más hacia él.

—Dinos, Kagome ¿desde cuándo tienes novio?—La aludida miró para su prima mayor, Chika, quien parecía comerse con la mirada a _su chico_. Sintiendo una punzada de celos, clavó la vista en ella.

—¡No nos habías dicho nada!—le reprochó otra de sus primas: Michiru.

—Bueno…

—Llevamos casi un año. —La voz profunda y varonil de InuYasha los hizo callarse y mirarlos boquiabiertos.

—¡Un año! Naomi ¿tú lo sabías?—saltó uno de los tíos de Kagome. InuYasha se lo quedó mirando fijamente; se parecía mucho a los primos de Kagome y tenía un acento extraño.

—Oh, claro que sí, Luke. Desde el primer día en que apareció en casa para venir a buscar a Kagome. —Naomi sonrió al ojidorado y este movió imperceptiblemente sus orejitas bajo el trapo que Kagome le había puesto.

—¡Pero Kagome es muy joven para tener novio!

—Luke, por favor. Tiene quince años. La edad perfecta para comenzar a salir con chicos—dijo Hana a su marido.

—Yo a los quince ya estaba trabajando—sonó la voz de Mariko, dando un sorbo a su té.

—Sí, lo repites todos los años—gruñó el abuelo. Kagome retorció el dobladillo de su falda entre sus dedos. Ya empezaban.

—Mariko… —llamó su marido.

—Papá…—dijo Naomi en el mismo tono.

—¡Shingo, deja de pincharme! ¡Me haces daño!

—¡Sôta, vamos a jugar a papás y mamás!

—¡Ya te he dicho que no, Kimiko! ¡Shingo, ya!

—Eres un flojo—se burló el otro niño. Eso era más de lo que la paciencia de InuYasha podía soportar: jamás toleraría que insultaran al hermano, a la madre o al abuelo de Kagome. Sin dar mayores explicaciones, cogió a Sôta y lo puso entre él y Kagome, lanzando una mirada de advertencia al otro niño. Sôta le sonrió a su primo y le sacó la lengua. Ahora tenía a su súper héroe favorito para que lo protegiera.

—Me gusta tu pelo. —El hanyô se sobresaltó al oír la voz infantil y cantarina tras él. Sus dedos se crisparon al sentir unas manos pequeñas acariciarle el cabello, enredándose entre sus mechones—. Es muy suave. —La niña hundió la cabeza en la abundante melena larga y plateada, riendo cuando las finas hebras le hicieron cosquillas en la nariz.

—¡Kimiko, no!—Horrorizado, Emmet la cogió, separándola de InuYasha—. Perdónala.

—Solo quería tocarla. —La niña se enfurruñó en los brazos de su hermano.

InuYasha intuía que esos días se le iban a hacer más largos de lo normal.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¡No me ganarás, malvado demonio!—InuYasha puso los ojos en blanco mientras estiraba el futón que Sôta le había dado. El niño estaba correteando por todo el cuarto, jugando con dos muñecos.

—Hey, enano. Hay que dormir. —Mike atrapó a su primo pequeño y se lanzó sobre la cama. Sôta rio mientras el mayor le hacía cosquillas. Emmet sonrió. Luego, se dedicó a detallar al hanyô, quien llevaba solo un pantalón de pijama. Le parecía demasiado fuerte y brusco para la pequeña Kagome.

—¡Inu no nii-chan! ¡Cuéntame alguna de tus historias!—Sôta se abrazó a sus piernas. InuYasha suspiró y se rascó la cabeza.

—Eh… hoy no, Sôta. —La decepción en los ojos marrones de Sôta no se hizo esperar.

—¿Por qué no?—Porque los primos de Kagome estaban delante y no tenían por qué saber que le contaba cuentos al niño a escondidas de los demás. Sospechaba que Naomi y Kagome ya lo intuían. Pero solo mientras fuera eso…

—¿Cómo conociste a Kagome?—La pregunta salió firme de los labios de Emmet. InuYasha frunció el ceño, mirándolo de forma crítica. Sôta, intuyendo que esa iba a ser una "conversación seria", se sentó sobre la cama, dispuesto a escuchar sin decir nada. Mike hizo lo mismo a su lado, observando a su gemelo y al muchacho que estaba con su prima.

—Ella me encontró. —Y eso era todo lo que estaba dispuesto a decir. Se dejó caer en el futón, de espaldas a ellos. Los dos hermanos se miraron, confusos por la respuesta. Sôta suspiró.

Su cuñado era alguien realmente hermético en lo que a sus sentimientos se refería.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¡Eres una mala prima, Kag! ¡Mira que no contarnos que tenías novio!—Michiru le tiró una almohada que Kagome agarró, para devolverle el golpe.

—Yo lo que quiero saber es de dónde has sacado semejante bombón. —Los ojos de Kagome ardieron en llamas al ver como Ami se pasaba la lengua por los labios.

—Eso, eso. Danos detalles—pidió Chika, cogiendo su mano y dando saltitos como una niña pequeña. Kagome respiró hondo y una sonrisa adornó sus labios al recordar el día en el que InuYasha y ella se conocieron.

—Lo encontré. —Y eso era lo único que sus primas sabrían.

—¿Lo encontraste? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es hora de dormir. Estaréis agotadas del viaje.

—¡Oh, vamos, Kag! ¡No seas así!—Ignorándolas, Kagome se metió en cama, dejando espacio para Michiru, y dándoles la espalda.

No permitiría que sus primas interfirieran en su relación con InuYasha. Parecía que su hobby favorito consistía en fastidiarla a todas horas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Los siguientes días fueron un auténtico infierno para nuestro medio demonio favorito. Los primos de Kagome no hacían más que pegársele y sus primas no dejaban de atosigar a su sacerdotisa con preguntas estúpidas sobre ellos ¡¿y qué cojones les importaba?!—. InuYasha-kun ¿podrías, por favor, acompañarme a hacer la compra?—Agradecido, el hanyô asintió y se apresuró a seguir a la Naomi, no sin antes darle un beso en la coronilla a Kagome, quien lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla.

—¡Espera, tía! ¡Te acompaño!—Ami apareció vestida con una sugerente minifalda, unas medias transparente color carne y una cazadora blanca abrochada justo hasta la parte baja de los pechos, ajustada. Kagome se mordió el labio inferior, furiosa.

—¡Mamá! ¡Yo también…

—No, Kagome—le dijo su madre, sonriendo—. Tienes que ocuparte de tus primos.

—¡Pero el peso…

—InuYasha-kun puede ayudarme. Lo sabes bien. Confía en él. —Kagome miró para los ojos siempre amables de su madre, y comprendió lo que quería decirle. Respirando hondo, dio un paso atrás.

—De acuerdo. —Naomi asintió y salió por la puerta, acompañada de InuYasha y de su sobrina mediana—. ¡InuYasha, espera!—Él se giró, a tiempo de sostener a una Kagome que se arrojó impetuosamente a sus brazos, casi haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Perdió el sentido de la realidad en cuanto fue consciente de que los labios de la azabache se movían contra los suyos. Con un gruñido, apretó a la muchacha contra su cuerpo y correspondió, profundizando el beso. Al cabo de unos segundos, la miko rompió el contacto, sonrojada, con un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos chocolates.

Mientras, desde la puerta, el resto de la familia estaba boquiabierta.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En cuanto Naomi, InuYasha y Ami entraron por la puerta de nuevo, Kagome soltó el cuchillo y corrió al encuentro de su _novio_. Se paró en seco, observando el gesto adusto de su prima, quien pasó por su lado, enfadada como nunca. Pero Kagome se olvidó enseguida de ella, acercándose a InuYasha—. ¿Cómo ha ido?—preguntó, con el nerviosismo a flor de piel.

—Tu prima es insoportable. —El alivio que sintió la colegiala fue inmenso. Lo abrazó, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho. Confundido, InuYasha le devolvió el gesto, pero aprovechando para sentir al máximo su calidez.

Naomi solo pudo sonreír enternecida ante la escena. Ay, el amor. Ojalá no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que le dieran nietos.

Desde el umbral de la cocina, dos pares de ojos verdes observaron la expresión de la mujer, adivinando enseguida lo que estaba pensando.

Mike y Emmet se dirigieron sonrisas maliciosas. Oh, qué bien lo iban a pasar en unas horas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bueno, al menos la comida había sido contundente y decente, decidió InuYasha, tragando el último bocado de rica carne. No había prestado mucha atención a las conversaciones, pero tampoco estaba muy interesado. Ahora todos se levantaban, entre risas y juegos. Kagome lo cogió de la mano, instándolo a hacer lo mismo.

Fueron hasta la sala, donde la familia de Kagome se acomodó como mejor pudo en el reducido espacio. Naomi y Hana aparecieron con la bandeja de los postres. Los niños y los dos primos de Kagome se abalanzaron sobre ellas. Él arrugó la nariz al sentir el penetrante olor dulzón penetrar en sus fosas nasales. Notándolo, Kagome se acercó un poco más a él, dejando que su melena azabache cubriera ese apéndice de su cuerpo—. ¿Mejor?—le preguntó, con un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas, al estar sentada entre las piernas del chico, en el suelo.

—Keh—soltó él, desviando la mirada a un lado, con las palmas apoyadas en el tatami. ¡Maldita mujer que lo tentaba con su sensual e irresistible olor!

—¡Mamá! ¿Podemos abrir ya los regalos?—pidió Shingo, abalanzándose sobre su madre.

—No, Shingo. Compórtate—dijo Mariko, con voz seria.

—¡Yo también quiero!—exclamó Kimiko, con ojitos suplicantes.

—¡Y yo, y yo!—secundó Sôta.

—Oh, qué demonios. —Luke se levantó y cogió un paquete del montón que había bajo el árbol—. ¿Por qué hacerlos sufrir cuando vamos a acabar cediendo, como todos los años?—Los adultos se echaron a reír.

—Tienes razón. —Takeshi hizo lo mismo. Pronto, todos se encontraron abriendo regalos. InuYasha los observaba, con sentimientos encontrados.

—InuYasha… —La suave y dulce voz de Kagome lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Levantó la vista, encontrándose con que la sacerdotisa le tendía un paquete cuidadosamente envuelto. El medio demonio abrió los ojos, asombrado. La garganta se le secó, no sabiendo qué decir.

—¿Para… para mí?—Un adorable sonrojo tiñó las mejillas de Kagome, quien asintió, sin borrar la dulce sonrisa de su rostro. Con sumo cuidado, InuYasha tomó el paquete e, impaciente, rompió el papel. Sus orbes dorados toparon con un gorro y una bufanda de color rojo, haciendo juego.

—Sé… sé que no es gran cosa, pero aún no se me da bien del todo tejer y… bueno… es para que no pases frío en invierno. —¿Lo había hecho ella? ¿Exclusivamente para él? Una calidez indescriptible se expandió por su pecho.

—Me encanta—dijo, con voz ronca. Nunca nadie le había hecho un regalo. Kagome amplió su sonrisa y, tímidamente, se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—Yo… yo no tengo nada… —Kagome negó con la cabeza.

—Tú eres mi regalo. —Al hanyô empezaron a picarle los ojos ¿qué había hecho él para que alguien como Kagome lo amara? No lo sabía, pero ahora que la tenía, por nada del mundo permitiría que se alejara de su lado.

—¡Kagome, toma! ¡Te has dejado este!—Sôta rompió el momento (por lo que más tarde su hermana le daría un merecido castigo). Con un ademán de molestia, la chica tomó el paquete. En la tarjeta que iba sujeta al lazo, ponía _Para Kagome de: mamá_.

Entusiasmada pensando que quizá era un móvil, Kagome rompió el papel, ansiosa. Quitó la tapa de la caja y apartó los papeles que había dentro, protegiendo su regalo.

Quedó en shock.

Abrió la boca varias veces, cual pez fuera del agua, imposibilitada para decir o hacer algo. ¡¿Cómo era posible que su madre le hubiera regalado _eso_ a ella?!—. ¡MAMÁ!—Asustada por el chillido de su hija, Naomi se volvió—. ¡¿Me has regalado un tanga?!—Silencio absoluto. Todas las cabezas se giraron a mirar a la supuesta responsable madre de Kagome y Sôta. Salvo los pequeños e InuYasha, quienes no habían entendido el significado de la palabra _tanga_.

—¿De qué hablas, Kagome?—Naomi se acercó a su primogénita, mirando en el interior de la caja de su regalo—. Este no es mi paquete. Yo no he… —Naomi frunció el ceño, para luego sonreír. Ya sabía lo que había pasado—. Chicos, esto no ha estado nada bien. —Mike y Emmet no pudieron más, estallando en sonoras carcajadas. Kagome, entendiendo que había sido presa de una de las bromas de sus primos, empezó a temblar de furia.

—¡ESTÁIS MUERTOS!—Los gemelos echaron a correr por la sala, esquivando muebles y personas, mientras eran perseguidos por una iracunda sacerdotisa quien ahora emitía un mortífero brillo rosa que, InuYasha juraba, podría purificar hasta al mismísimo Naraku. Claro que solo él era testigo del poder de la muchacha.

Curioso, se le ocurrió agacharse y recoger la caja con el regalo, para ver qué era lo que había suscitado semejante reacción en la miko. Se encontró con lo que parecía una prenda de ropa, diminuta y de una tela extremadamente fina. La cogió con el dedo por una de las tiras, olfateándola y examinándola ¿para qué serviría?

—¡Hey, prima! Parece que a tu chico le ha gustado el regalo. —Ante el comentario de Michiru, Kagome se volvió, descubriendo al susodicho medio demonio examinando aquella prenda _con demasiado_ interés.

La azabache chilló, corrió hacia él, le arrebató el tanga de la mano y… —. ¡SIÉNTATE!—InuYasha se fue contra el suelo.

Sôta suspiró. A ver cómo explicaban aquello.

**Fin Family joke at Christmas**

**¡OMG! Me ha quedado una cosa extraña... Veréis, es que me pregunté como sería si Kagome tuviera más familia aparte de su madre, su abuelo y su hermano pequeño. Como sería si tuviera primos, primas y tíos y tías. Aunque no sé, sigo pensando que me quedó medio raro xD.**

**¿Vosotros qué decís? ¡Animaos a dejarme un review que me llene de azúcar y nubes de gominola! (Inner: adora las nubes, que lo sepáis).**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo luego sin dar explicaciones. No me molesta que agreguéis mis historias a vuestra lista de favoritos, pero ¿qué os parecería contribuir a que mejoremos dándonos vuestra opinión en un sensual y magnífico review? Es algo de mucha ayuda para nosotros, los autores y autoras xD.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne!**

**bruxi.**


End file.
